If Only We Were Younger
by detonatingUnicorn
Summary: Contains spoilers to Episode 18, Child's Play, of Ninjago. The Ninja go to the Ninjago City Museum of History to stop Lord Garmadon, when a little accident happens. This story is going to have a similar plot line to the episode for the first few chapters but with my own little tweaks to the story.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hello, and welcome to my fanfiction! This is a fanfiction I had the idea for writing a while back but I then heard about episode 18 or LEGO Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes, named Child's Play, and it was almost the same idea I had! This story is going to have a similar plot line to the episode but with my own little tweaks to the story. The story is the same up until Lord Garmadon orders the Serpentine to stop the ninja in the museum; from then on it has my own adjustments. I may use some of the scenes and lines in the episode with the adjustments I have made. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY, OR FURTHERMORE ANYTHING IN NINJAGO! Anyway I hope you enjoy!_

The ninja then split up into different directions and the Serpentine were throwing weapons in their direction, some of the Serpentine scattering after the ninja.

"Rise Grundle, Rise!" Garmadon said turning back to the skeleton. The four ninja were then cornered against the railing by some Serpentine, and were left with nowhere to go but on top of the Grundle skeleton.

"Stop them!" Garmadon ordered. The skeleton kept shaking as they got on it and it eventually threw them off, except for Zane who remained on top blocking all the weapons thrown at him, until one of the weapons recoiled away and knocked the mega weapon out of Garmadon's hand, sending it across the room. Zane then fell to the ground on the other side of the sparking skeleton as he shut down.

"Zane!" the three ninja shouted.

"Not again." Garmadon was saying at the same time as the three ninja, "Not again!"

"And you ssssaid it wouldn't fail." Skales said in a cocky attitude.

"Retreat!" Garmadon ordered again, as the three ninja stood up beginning to towards Zane. The four snake leaders were in the corner of the room however, and were picking up one of the artifacts as Zane was rebooting. Jay however noticed as they were running around and stopped.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: This chapter will be from Jay's perspective, just in case you guys get confused, once again I do not own any of the characters in this story, and will again be starting off where I left. Back to the story! Please Read and Review._

"Heey-ey-ey-ey! Their trying to steal the Golden Sarcophagus!" You said pointing at the Serpentine.

"Run!" Skales ordered as they ran out the door. You all then took a quick glance at Zane to see him beginning to stir and then the three of you ran out after the Serpentine leaving Zane behind He was sure to have seen you guys. As you and the others were running after the serpentine all of you were falling farther and farther behind and when you rounded a corner you saw the serpentine nowhere and the Sarcophagus sitting there in the street next to a man hole.

"They got away! At least they left the Sarcophagus behind!" You said half in relief but didn't feel right when you spoke, almost like your voice was on helium. Kai and Cole then looked at you, clearly thinking the same thing as yourself, and Cole spoke as he turned around.

"Jay, wh-" He cut off, his voice had the same thing going on as you did. "What's wrong with our voices?" he finished emphasizing the word our. When the three of you where then looking at each other, you saw shocked expressions in their eyes, probably similar to you own. All three of you then took of your hoods at the same time to reveal your fully shocked faces. Kai then looked down at himself to see that he too had baggy clothes. You then saw Kai pinch himself like he was making sure we wasn't dreaming and then watched him frown.

"Ummm… Guys? Is it just me or are we all kids?" Kai asked his voice higher in pitch as well, Kai then slapped his hand over his mouth. You then nodded your head in agreement and saw Cole do the same. You then spoke your mind without thinking again.

"God this is weird hearing my voice like this. It even weirder to see you two as kids!" you exclaimed. Kai then dropped his hand from his mouth with clear astonishment on his face and Cole then face palmed himself.

"How in the world did this happen!?" Kai asked.

"How should I know?" Cole replied with exactly what you where about to say, but you then thought of something else.

"Guys? Where is Zane?" You asked. "He should have been here by now." The two of them then looked at you with the realization of what you said.

"He must still be at the museum looking for us!" Kai said in panic. You then started to run back towards the museum and heard the Cole and Kai not far behind you. As you where running you saw Zane walking along the street like he was looking for you three.

"Hey guys look its Zane!" You pointed him out and you started to change you running coarse towards him. Zane then saw you three as you where yelling his name running towards him and started walking in your direction.

"Zane!" you said again as you got up to him.

"Hello. Did you three happen to see my friends any where? My radar cannot find them anywhere in the city; my analysis is that there is something wrong with it." Zane said crouching down to get eye contact with you guys. 'Why didn't he change? No wait, that make no sense, of course he didn't change. He's a nindroid; of course we couldn't change. He can't age. But furthermore, he doesn't recognize you guys!' You quickly and look a glimpse at the other two besides you before speaking quickly.

"Zane! Don't you recognize us? It's us! Look, see I'm jay, and there is Kai and Cole!" Zane just looked at you three blankly, like always.

"I'm sorry was that supposed to be a joke? I have my humor switch off." Zane asked.

"No! We're serious; if you don't believe us ask me something that only we would know." You said panicking.

"Ok then. I am searching my data base for something to ask." Zane said still holding his blank expression on his face. "Say and do exactly what I did once I discovered I was an android and showed that I have a humor switch." Zane instructed standing up. You then looked at Cole and Kai as they moved away from you to give you space, relocating next to Zane. You then took a deep breath and prepared to do the dance that he did and sing the song. You began to do the dance.

"Hello my Baby! Hello my Honey! Hello my rag time gaaaaaaal! Send me a kiss by wiiiiiire!" You sang as you danced and finished off. You then pretend to open up your chest and flip your switch off and the fall to your knees like Zane did after he was done, for the fun of it. The dance wasn't quite as funny without the music Zane had playing on himself as he did it, and the fact that you where the one doing it. Kai and Cole then clapped once you finished and stood back up, and Zane then started to walk over to you with a blank expression, still, and Kai and Cole following not far behind. When Zane got in front of you he crouched back down as Kai and Cole located their selves next to you. You crossed you arms.

"Convinced now?" you asked and Zane just watched you for a little like he was analyzing you.

"Hello Jay." He replied after a little bit of silence finally blinking.

"YES!" All three of you said at once throwing you hands up in the air and high-fiving each other.

"Way to go Jay!" Kai said to you.

"Zane do you have any idea how this happened to us?" Cole asked Zane.

"My analysis is that it happened when Garmadon was trying to restore the Grundle, and what he was doing ended up affecting you three as we were all on its skeleton." Zane stated standing back up and looking down at you guys. "It also might be the cause of me losing power when I fell off of it."

"Ohhhhhh." All three of you said as realization hit you that what he said could totally be right.

"That totally makes sense; why didn't we think of that?" You ask punching Kai by the shoulder.

"Okay. Yippee for figuring out how it happened. Now let's figure out how to get back! I don't want to be a kid again!" Cole snapped.

"He has a point. I don't want to go through my child hood again either. Nya is my little sister but now she's more like my big sister. You know how she's probably going to treat me now? She'll probably use this to her advantage to get back on me for the way I treated her when we were little, because I was older than her!"

"Oh my god! What if my parents want to see me when we are like this! I can't have them see me like this, my mom will be horrible!" You said panicking.

"Being a kid sucked! You can't drive, you're always the blamed one, and nobody listens to you!" Cole shouted with irritation in his voice.

"Guys, can you calm down? We can figure this out once we get back to the bounty." Zane said to you three. You all looked at him. 'I forgot he was even here, he's been so quiet.' you thought as you looked at him, but then remembered he didn't change as well and looked up at him.

"God Zane, why do we have to be so short when we are kids? It not fair that you didn't change too." You pouted making every one laugh, even Zane. 'He must have turned his funny switch on while you were talking.'


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thank you for those you review the last chapters and please keep it up! This chapter is going to happen when they get back to the bounty. I don't really want to get into how they got back, but long story short, they got in their Ninja tank they used to get there and Zane was the only one who controlled it. I again do not own any thing from Ninjago. This chapter will be again from Jay's point of view, because, well, I like Jay._

Zane got out of the Ninja tank and walked up to and onto the bounty as Kai, Cole, and you where getting out of the tank. Zane looked like he was talking to someone as you three where getting out but you couldn't make out what he was saying, but by the sound of the voices it sounded like he was talking to Nya. As you three got closer to the bounty and started walking up the ramp you could finally hear what was going on, Zane was talking to Lloyd and Nya. When you were about half way up the ramp you saw Nya run up to the edge.

"Oh my god; Zane, you weren't lying." She said and ran down the ramp past you and Cole to Kai she started walking around Kai as he looked very uncomfortable.

"Um, hi Nya." he spoke to her looking up. Nya then crouched down in front of him and grabbed his cheeks and pulled out.

"Kai! You're adorable!"

"Ow, ow, ow, Nya! Stop that! Nya! Ow!" Kai said with his voice slurred from his cheek being pulled. Nya then let go of Kai's cheeks and Kai quickly pulled his hand up to one of his cheek and rubbed it. Nya then stood up and walked over to you.

"Hi Jay." She said to you crouching down to see your love filled eyes better. 'She looks beautiful.' Nya then kissed you on the cheek and stood back up.

"Welcome back guys. I see you three had one crazy adventure." Nya spoke to you three.

"You think?" Cole said with irritation in his voice. You then heard laughing coming from the ship and looked to see Lloyd looking down the ramp at you guys holding his sides in laughter.

"Oh my god! This is hysterical! Look who doesn't have to be bossed around anymore!" Lloyd just kept laughing and, and motion to himself, making you irritated.

"Lloyd!" All three of you yelled at him, but he just ignored you three and kept laughing. Cole then walked up the ramp, fist clenched, to Lloyd and looked up at him. 'Dang, Lloyd is even taller than us, at least he isn't that much taller.' you thought seeing Cole's height next to him. 'And Cole is the taller one of us!'

"Stop laughing Lloyd this isn't funny." Cole instructed, only to have Lloyd stop laughing, smirk, and cross his arms.

"Oh? And what will you do if I don't" Lloyd replied being cocky and raised an eyebrow followed by a snicker. You and Kai then ran up next to Cole to stand by his side and you saw that his face was turning red with anger making Lloyd snicker again. You then saw Cole get into the starting position stance of spinjitzu and you and Kai both tackled him to the ground.

"Get off of me! Let me at him!" Cole spat struggling to get free.

"Cole, control yourself!" Kai said to Cole in response, and you heard Lloyd started laughing again. Lloyd just kept laughing and you would have glared up at him but you were too busy dealing with Cole. When he was cut off however and said something else you had to look to see what was going on.

"Hey!" Lloyd whined as you looked up to see Sensei Wu pulling Lloyd off in the direction of the rooms by the ear.

"Lloyd, this is no time for fooling around." You heard Sensei tell Lloyd just before they went out of sight. You saw Zane just standing at the side watching the whole scene.

"Some help you were Zane." Kai said to Zane as he got off of Cole. You released Cole as well and Cole stood up brushing himself off after a sigh came from him.

"My greatest apologies, my calculations showed me that if I tried to intervene the situation would only get worse so I just went to get Sensei as it seemed to be the best option." Zane replied. 'At least he did something to help.' You made your signature smile at Zane at what you were thinking before you spoke.

"Man Lloyd can get annoying; at least you and Nya didn't treat us like he just did. That was like a nightmare!" You spoke, "I can kind of understand why he did what he just did now that I think about it; I mean look at how many times we told him he can't do what he wants because he has to train!"

"That is a very good explanation for all of that I guess." Cole thoughtfully replied crossing his arms.

"Yeah. Didn't he ask us if he could go out earlier today to get his comic book?" Kai asked.

"Yeah, maybe we should let him have some more free time sometimes." You recommended.

"That seems like it could be a very good idea. My analysis is that if we let him do something when he wants, he would do his training more efficiently."

"All of you could use this to your advantage to understand Lloyd better, even you Zane." You all jumped and turned around to see Sensei Wu had returned.

"I do not understand Sensei; I did not change like the rest of them. How am I supposed to connect with Lloyd better?" Zane asked.

"That is for you to figure out." Sensei replied as he sat down and poured himself a cup of tea.

"But Sensei-" Cole started only to be cut off by Sensei Wu.

"Haven't I already told you this? Butt's are for sitting students."

"Sensei, how are we supposed to train Lloyd better if we don't even have all those rights we had before? We can't even drive him places in the ninja tank, and if we take our weapons places we might get them taken away by people because 'we are too young to be walking around with sharp weapons that can injure people'" Cole made air quotation marks around the last part and changed it to speak in a sarcastic way.

"You three can get around the same way Lloyd does and get treated the same way as him. You also have the Ultra Dragon you all can use to travel with." Sensei said taking a sip of his tea. You saw the Ultra Dragon fly over the Destiny's Bounty with a roar.

"He has a point." You spoke up, "We don't need a driver's license to ride a dragon. Lloyd can ride on it whenever he wants."

"We have already learned something about Lloyd just by coming back on this ship. We can use this to our advantage to get a better view of what it is like to be him." Kai recommended.

"Kai is correct. Also if you three ever need a guardian or are in a tight situation, Zane can help you out." Sensei Wu mentioned.

"Uggg." Cole moaned and rolled his eyes. "We do need a guardian to do things now don't we? This is going to suck!"

"No more than it does for Lloyd." Sensei replied, "Why don't you four go run off and do something else besides complain?"

"Yes Sensei." You all wined bowing at the same time and walked off to your shared room. You turned on the TV and sat on your bed to watch it. You where flipping through the channels but when you heard "There was a burglary an the Nin-" you flipped back to that channel to see a news reporter standing in front of the Ninjago City Museum of History.

"Guys you might what to watch this!" You called everyone to watch the news.

"-seum of History. One of the objects stolen, the Golden Sarcophagus, was found a couple of blocks away next to one of the many man holes in Ninjago city. Investigators have gone down to investigate, but the bones of the Grundle are nowhere to be found. There were weapons found all over the floor of the museum that are suspected to be from a fight last night. The police are currently running through the security film right now. We will be back to you in a little on the latest new on this burglary. If anyone knows anything about the burglary please call the investigators and tell them what you know. Back to yo-" You cut off the news lady as she was handing the screen off to someone else.

"Oh no! What if Garmadon was actually successful in reawakening the Grundle!"

"That is a high possibility that is what happened considering that he was successful in making you all younger." Zane agreed.

"We have to start preparing to take it down! It's probably looking for us right now!" Kai panicked. You all looked back to see the news lady was back on the TV again and was speaking.

"Someone called in and said that they saw Lord Garmadon and some Serpentine leave the museum last night. Four serpentine left shortly after Garmadon and were slithering down the street with the Golden Sarcophagus. When she looked they were running from three people dressed in ninja suits, one red, one blue, and one black. She thought they were the Ninja that have saved the city numerous times, but when she looked again they looked like they were just children! She later saw a white ninja walk out of the museum with his hood off and sparking every now and then. She said she was positive it was the ninja Zane and he looked like he was looking for something. Her wishes are to remain anonymous at this time. We have just gotten the results from the footage from the security cameras; there was a fight that broke out last night between what looked like Lord Garmadon ordering the Serpentine to fight the ninja. By the looks of it Garmadon was doing something with the bones of the Grundle, but the ninja stopping him, in the process Zane shutting down from a fall off of the Grundle skeleton. But then it seem-" The News reporter then turned around to look at the museum and the camera was shaking. "Sorry for the interruption, but there currently seems to be a shaking coming from the museum." There were then screams that could be heard from the museum and people running out of it. A person running out then stopped by the reporter and spoke quickly.

"Run! There is a monster inside of the museum!" and he then continued running and then, as the man said, a monster came bursting through the doors of the museum roaring and chasing people, the news reporter then ran and the camera remained there. The ninja could make out the monster to be looking like the shape of the skeleton from last night, the Grundle. The Grundle was running in the direction of the camera that eventually fell on its side. Soon all became dark as the Grundle's shadow fell over the camera and then the screen went fuzzy, soon to be switched back to the man that was sitting at a desk that it had been switched to before. The man then proceeded to tell people to remain calm and all these other things they should do to stay safe.

"We have to do something!" You panicked.

"Guys! The-" Nya came running in the room.

"We know!" you all replied running out of the room into the halls leading to the deck doing spinjitsu to change into you uniforms. Zane was the only one though that successfully did the spinjitsu.

"What in the world?' Kai said as he fell to the floor.

"We are too small to do spinjitsu!" Cole said getting up from the floor.

"We are so hooped!" You whined standing up. "What are we supposed to do to the Grundle jump on its back and ride it like a pony?"

"I can do spinjitsu," Lloyd surprised you as he walked up; "maybe I can go. I would probably be more useful than you guys."

"Thanks Lloyd." You, Kai, and Cole all said sarcastically.

"You're welcome!" Lloyd replied snickering.

"I don't see why he couldn't come, with figuring this whole thing out. He would probably be very helpful." Zane said.

"Wait really? I can come?" Lloyd said surprised.

"Slow down Lloyd we haven't all agreed to this yet." Cole replied.

"As much as I would like to disagree Zane is right, we could use all the help we could get, that Grundle is going to be tough to take down." Kai agreed.

"We could bring Nya with us though." You recommended.

"As I said, we could use all the help we can get, including my sister."

"Oh, ok. I'll go tell Nya then." You said running off hearing Cole say something before you left.

"I guess I have no say in this, Lloyd I coming even if I say no."

"YES!" you heard Lloyd say happily even though you were pretty far away already.

"Hey Nya! Can you suit up and come and help us defeat the Grundle?" You asked her running into the main control room.

"Yeah, I'm on it!" She said running off in the direction her room. You then walked over to the place where you leave all of your weapons and grabbed them running back to the others.

"Here, we can really use these if we can't use spinjitsu." You said dropping the weapons.

"Good thinking Jay!" Cole said.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Welcome back! I hope you have been enjoying the story so far. This chapter will be from Kai's perspective. This chapter will be starting with them flying over Ninjago city looking for the Grundle. Once again I do not own anything in Ninjago. Read, review, and most of all enjoy!_

"How hard can it be to find a dinosaur?" You ask. You where thinking you could just come into the city and see where it was, especially with an aerial view.

"I don't know, you would think it would be easy when we are flying." Cole said flying the Ultra dragon.

"Hey guys, I think I found it." Lloyd spoke, you all looked over to where he was looking and sure enough, there was the Grundle rampaging through the city.

"Good eye Lloyd." Jay complemented holding his hand out for a high-five. Lloyd just looked at his hand for a little before high-fiveing it back.

"Cole, go have the Ultra Dragon land on that roof over there. We don't want the dragon to get hurt in this battle." You stated.

"Kai, I'm not a blind idiot." Cole replied. You could only imagine him rolling his eyes, which he probably did, but you couldn't tell because his back was turned. He then changed the dragon's course of direction to the roof you pointed at. When the dragon landed you jumped off of the dragon and started to head for the Grundle. You then saw Nya fly past in her samurai suit, you swear you heard Jay swoon behind you; you wouldn't be surprised if he did.

"Do you think we could sneak up on it?" Lloyd asked.

"Lloyd, it could smell us when we were at the bounty." Zane said in a monotone voice.

"It was probably trying to get to us, saying that Garmadon told it to hunt us as he was raising it." Jay spoke.

"Why does it have to be dark out? I can still see but it's kind of difficult up here on this roof without much lighting." Cole complained.

"Do you need me to light up for you?" Zane asked.

"No I think I'm goo- GAH!" Cole started to refuse but tripped cutting him off. You all started to laugh at him. "Stupid pants." you heard Cole mutter to himself.

"I'll take that as a yes." Zane said lighting up like a flashlight. It was so much easier for you to see now. Zane sure can glow bright.

"Wow Zane. I had no idea you could glow that bright. You might want to turn it down a notch before we attract any unwanted attention." Jay recommended.

"Certainly." Zane responded turning the intensity of his lighting down. You all then proceeded onward in the direction of the Grundle, and it definitely looked like it was also, slowly, making its way to you, even though it was fighting Nya. You just kept running until you got to the Grundle, and dang it was huge! You alone where like the size of one of its pinky toes! The Grundle had tough burgundy scales that you all had trouble getting through.

"The Grundle should be renamed to something like the imposa-beast!" Jay shouted from god knows where he was, you were too busy fighting to care much though.

"It's got to have a weak spot somewhere!" Cole yelled.

"Data shows that a common weak spot among monsters like this is the eyes, however with this being the size that it is it would be near impossible to climb up it that high. Not only that but when you would hit its eye the Grundle would become unsteady and probably collapse onto its side." Zane informed.

"I'm on it! Everyone stay clear of this bad boy, he's coming down!" Nya said flying up to its eye and fireing a cannon at it. The monster then let out a cry and fell limp and collapsed. Nya then flew over to the other blue eye and fired at it and the Grundle then let out another cry.

"Way to go Nya!" Jay cheered up at her.

"It's not defeated yet guys, it just immobilized." You mentioned to them.

"Zane do you know of any other weak points on this bad boy?" Cole asked.

"The only other spots I am aware of, you would have to climb inside of it to attack."

"I nominate Cole!" Jay piped up.

"What no, you go inside of it!" Cole rejected. Jay and Cole then kept arguing over who was going to go inside until you spoke up.

"Oh my god, guys, I'll go. The Grundle isn't going to sit around forever." Cole Jay and Zane then all looked at you like you where crazy for volunteering.

"Have fun." Jay wished you off with sarcasm in his voice. He then followed his words by grabbing you by the shoulders and turning you around to face the Grundle and shoving you at it. He sure was in a hurry to get you at it. You then ran up to the beast and climbed in through its teeth. As soon as you stepped onto its tongue, nevertheless, the tongue started moving and swept you off your feet as the beast swallowed you whole, thankfully not chewing you up.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews and please keep them up, I like to know what you all are thinking! I loved a lot of the reviews, and yes Kai is fine he is not going to die from being swallowed by the Grundle, just as Sensei Wu didn't die from the Great Devourer. Zane's point of view people! This is gonna be fun! I do not own Ninjago, I think you get it by now._

You watched as Kai climbed into the mouth of the Grundle and you couldn't help but worry. He should be fine. A while back Sensei was swallowed by the Great Devourer and was perfectly fine. You just hope it doesn't chew him up or its gastric acids dissolve Kai. Not only that, but with the whole thing that Garmadon did to the rest of them, their bones might be more fragile from de-aging.

"I hope he's ok in there." Jay commented in his now high pitch voice. You don't know if you would ever get use to them like this, but you were trying your best to act the same around them.

"Me too." Cole agreed. The Grundle then howled, Kai was definitely attacking it now. You scanned the Grundle with and located Kai inside of it, he was striking at its esophagus.

"Ok, I am pretty sure we don't have to worry anymore." Jay laughed.

"He is attacking it in the throat right now." you informed them.

"How can you tell? No wait let me guess, you're doing some of you nindroid things to see that?" Jay asked.

"Yeah, I scanned the Grundle to see where he was."

"I wish I could see him right now." Cole muttered to himself.

"I think we both do Cole." Jay laughed.

"So, what now sit around and wait for Kai to come out?" Lloyd asked walking up.

"Pretty much. There isn't much we can do right now anyway." Jay answered. Lloyd sighed. You could sense he was displeased, but you were almost positive the others could see that just by looking at him. You then saw Cole sit down on the ground as he continued to watch the Grundle. Nya flew over and landed her suit and jumped out.

"Any one up for a game?" Nya asked shuffling a deck of cards.

"Nya, why do you have a deck of cards?" Jay asked confused.

"Hey, you never know when you might need them!" She responded. "So, anyone?"

"Sure, it's not like there is anything else to do." Lloyd answered.

"Don't you think we should watch the Grundle to make sure nothing bad happens?" Cole asked.

"That is what I would think as well." you agreed.

"Well then, us three can play and you two can watch!" Jay answered and walked over to Nya and sat down to play with them. As the three of them were playing you continued to watch the Grundle as it cried in agony. Kai was still attacking its throat with his sword in the same spot. It looked like you he was trying to slice his way back out of the Grundle; you don't really know how easy it would be for him to get through the skin from the inside however. You brought up an internet window blocking out you vision and searched a little, but found nothing on how easy or difficult it would be. You then closed the window and saw that there was blood beginning to drip out of the monster's mouth. You continued to watch as a pool of blood was forming, until the Grundle suddenly burst into a big cloud of black smoke.

"Kai!" Cole cried in terror. You then saw Jay, Nya, and Lloyd look up from their game to see what was going on. Jay then jumped to his feet and ran at the cloud of smoke with Cole after him. You ran after the two of them and caught up easily and grabbed their hands.

"Hey!" they both barked at you.

"We can't go in there; we don't know what that smoke can do." You all then stood there and looked at each other.

"You're right." Jay finally agreed turning back to watch the cloud. You all just stood there watching the smoke waiting for Kai to come out, even Lloyd and Nya came over to stand by you three. You all watched intently for a while, you hope Kai was ok in there.

"I think I saw something move!" Jay exclaimed all of the sudden. You looked more closely and saw a movement too. Soon Kai emerged from the black cloud with the substance rising up off of him and sheer happiness on his face but it was soon turned to utter confusion.

_A/N: Sorry for this, but I'm going to be switching to Kai's perspective for the rest of this chapter so you can get an idea of what was going on in the smoke, starting with him in the Grundle. Anyway, here is the rest of the story!_

You felt like throwing up. You could handle blood, but this much was beginning to get gross. You were all covered in the Grundle's blood and guts. Your suit was going to take forever to clean, no, more like five-ever to clean. You took another stab at the Grundle's insides, but this time instead of blood spattering out a black smoke started to leak out like it was a balloon. Soon you saw the entire surface burst into the smoke all around you, and even on you. You began to fall to the ground with no surface left around you. Thankfully the Grundle was lying on its side so the fall wasn't too great.

You could hardly see a thing with all this smoke around you; you couldn't even see your feet! You needed to get out of this stuff you wanted to see light and your friends again, not black nothingness. You began to walk in some unknown direction so you could get out, but accidently tripped on something but managed to keep you footing. You looked back to try and see what you tripped on but saw nothing, you then crouched down to see if you could see it better but only a slight shape came into view. You then reached out your hand to feel it. Bone. Probably from the Grundle. Great, so the bones were still lying around. This was going to be more difficult to get out than you thought.

You stood back up and turn back around, or at least, you think you did. You continued walking tripping on bones almost every step. Even though your feet were beginning to hurt you kept of trudging through the black nothingness. One time you tripped on one of the bones and stumbled trying catch your footing and ended up keeping it but clocked you head on a bone instead. Ow, you head hurt… and your feet. As you kept trekking through there was becoming less and less bones to trip on and soon you could see better too, You began to see shapes up ahead. Yes! You were almost out! You began run and soon enough you could see Jay, Cole, Zane, Lloyd and Nya very clearly. Wait, why did Jay and Cole look so small, you were the same height as them right? You looked at Zane. Nope. You where about the same height as him. You looked down at yourself. Yes! Your clothes fit correctly again! You weren't a Kid any more. You where smoking, but you weren't a kid anymore!

"Oh my god! Yes!" You said in joy. Yes! Your voice was back to normal too! You started walking towards the others more and they were doing the same.

"Oh come on dude, that's not fair, that's got to be cheating." Jay beamed. "Why do you get to change back and we don't?" You all started laughing but Jay and Cole who both began to frown deeply.

"I don't know." you answered.

"I only seems logical that since you where in that black cloud, it progressed the aging on you back to normal, another reason in the fact that you have the stuff smoking off of you." Zane analyzed.

"Man my head hurts; I don't need all this extra thinking going on in my head when I'm tired. Can we think about this tomorrow?" You asked rubbing the side of your forehead.

"Sure, I agree. My brain is fried! All of this going on and that I'm tried I don't need anything extra to think about." Jay agreed followed by a yawn from Lloyd. Zane just looked at you all with a hint of confusion on his face but he then seemed to understand. There was no way he would be tried; he doesn't even need to sleep!

"I understand, let's all go back to the bounty and get some rest." Zane decided.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Mwa ha ha ha ha! I love this chapter! I appreciate the reviews I have been receiving from everyone, and please keep them coming! Sorry it took me a while to update, I had a lot of writer's blocks when writing this chapter. School is about to start back up over here again too so I won't be able to update as much, but I will try my best! I'm going to start putting A/N's in bold from now on because I want to use italic in the chapters. This Chapter will be when they wake up on the bounty the next morning in Jay's point of view once again, so please read and enjoy! I do not own anything from Ninjago.**

You woke up in your room by a sound for horror. Kai. What did he want? You tried to ignore him but you heard him pacing back and forth on the creaking floor. You heard Cole moan underneath you. How as anyone suppose to sleep with all this noise.

"What do you want Kai?" You heard Cole ask in a half angry half tired voice.

"I want to be normal that's what!" Kai spat back in a high pitch voice. You shot up into a sitting position and looked down at the floor for Kai.

"What the-? Wha-? How-? What-?" You started to talk but had no idea what to say. Kai, was he-? You went to roll out of bed to get a better look at him. _THUD!_

"Ow!" You forgot you had the top bunk of the bed. You where now on your aching back looking up at the ceiling and the ceiling was _not_ Kai. You saw Cole look over the side of his bed down at you, and started laughing, you heard Kai laughing to.

"You ok?" Cole asked through laughing.

"Besides the fact that my whole _body_ is aching, yeah." You hissed sitting up rubbing the back of your head. You scanned the room for where Kai was, sweeping your eyes past Zane's bed with him shut down in it. Your eyes then fell on Kai and not his stomach area like they did last night, but straight into his eyes. The black smoke from the cloud was no longer drifting off of him and he was in the state you and Cole where in again, a kid. "Kai, look at you! It's like you had a growth spurt overnight except it's the other way around!"

"Shut up!" Kai said walking over to you and punching you in the shoulder.

"Ow." you winced. That hurt.

"Oh come on dude, that wasn't that hard." Kai defended.

"Yeah, and I just fell off the top bunk of a bed." you countered.

"Okay, enough with the punching each other and on with the trying to figure out how you became a kid again." Cole spoke; he was sitting on the edge of his bed now.

"So did something happen where you shrank over night, because sometimes I think I'm shorter in the morning." You asked Kai.

"Your theory would be incorrect. I read somewhere once that the human body shrinks throughout the day, and that you are tallest when you wake up in the morning." You all jumped in surprise and turned around. Zane was up and moving now.

"Took you long enough! Hello sleepy head!" Cole joked.

"So then what happened to me?" Kai inquired.

"Looking at all the variables from last night and now I would assume it to be the smoke from the cloud. You were only normal when it was on you, but now as we can all see it is all gone." Zane answered.

"_Great._" Kai said sarcastically rolling his eyes. "So the effects only affected me when it was on me?"

"That is what I can assume." Zane clarified.

"But that makes no sense! Why would the smoke have affected him in the first place?" You ask.

"That is what I can make sense of. I cannot be entirely sure though unless I have a sample." Zane stated. Kai made a cry in frustration.

"Why can't we just me normal again!?" Kai yelled.

"Kai cool off. You're not the only one that is a kid here. Remember?" Cole said calmly.

"Yeah, yeah, I know you two are like this too. I don't have short term memory Cole." Kai said in a monotone voice. There was then silence only to be broke by the sound of your stomach growling.

"Anyone up for getting breakfast?" You asked making everyone laugh.

"Yeah. I'm beginning to get hungry too." Cole agreed. You all then left and walked to the main deck to be attacked by Lloyd.

"Ha ha!" Lloyd shouted as he came down on all of you. You all quickly located him and dodged his attack and he landed on the ground. He then started run at you and started punching, you easily blocking each punch he threw.

"Oh, come on Lloyd! That's all you got?" You teased him. He then growled in response and started attacking faster; you then backed away a little from his attack when you saw him get into the starting position stance to spinjitzu. 'Uh oh.' You thought to yourself. Lloyd's Green tornado then started spinning towards you. The only way you could defend against spinjitzu is going spinjitzu and last time you tried you failed. 'Well, either I try doing spinjitzu again, or I get my butt kicked… I think I'll go with spinjitzu. Over the planks, dodge the swords, here comes the dummy!' You went over the moves in your head remembering the first time you did spinjitzu and doing the motions. And Boom! You did spinjitzu!

"Jay! You're doing Spinjitzu!" Kai informed you with the obvious. The two tornado's then bounced off of each other like two tops spinning. You both stopped spinning and Lloyd looked at you confused.

"I thought you said you couldn't do spinjitzu." Lloyd said.

"I thought that too, but here I am as living proof that it is possible to do spinjitzu." You then went to spin again, and did it successful but then messed up on purpose and fell to the ground. Everyone laughed, even you. You looked to see Kai and Cole standing on the side of the battle zone but there was no Zane. You looked around and saw him nowhere. Soon you could smell the scent of waffles coming from the kitchen. You were really getting hungry from the scent of them and saliva was building up in your mouth. You then looked to a quick glance at everyone else and ran to the dining area to see waffles, bacon, eggs and fruit on the table. Zane was still setting the table and was placing the plates when he noticed you come in, soon followed by Kai, Cole and Lloyd.

"Oh, hey guys. I'm just about done here. Do you want to go see if you can get Sensei and Nya to eat?"

"Sure!" You said happily. You then turned to Cole, Kai, and Lloyd. "I'll go find Nya." You told them running off.

"I'm coming with you!" Kai yelled running after you. 'Sad face. I wanted to get her alone…' You both began venturing through the bounty looking for Nya, first checking her room but she wasn't there, you next when to head to the control room but on the way there you saw her walking in the hall.

"Nya!" You said her name to get her attention. She turned around. And got shock on her face.

"Kai?" She asked. "Wait, how did you… again?"

"I don't know, I just woke up and I was a kid again." Kai responded.

"We think it was the smoke from last night that made him older for that short period of time." You added.

"Oh, sorry Kai." She apologized.

"What are you apologizing for?" Kai asked. "It's not like you made me a kid again."

"Well, did you guys need something?" Nya asked.

"Yeah, we need you to eat breakfast." Kai said.

"Zane made waffles." You told her. You all then went to the dining area again, this time with Nya. Sensei, Lloyd, and Cole were already there with Zane. You all sat down and thanked Zane and started to eat. Dang, Zane's food was good! You were enjoying your meal until you found a waffle in your face. You then began to hear laughing and when you took the waffle off of your face you saw Kai was the one laughing. You then threw the waffle back at him but your aim was off and it hit Lloyd in the face. Lloyd then threw some eggs at you and missed and hit Cole and from there on it broke out into a food fight, food as flying everywhere. It was worse when you were hit by the waffles with syrup on them because the spot that go hit would become sticky and food would start sticking to those locations. Soon the whole room was a mess and you had egg and waffles chunks stuck to you and all over the place. You would have kept the fight going but you were laughing too hard to even move.

When you finally recovered from laughing with the others you stood up and took you dishes to the kitchen and sat them in the sink. You walked back out to the others to see Sensei Wu gone and the mess you all made. You moaned.

"Why did we have a full out food fight Look at what we have to clean now!" You complained making everyone laugh.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! First Chapter from Cole point of view! I was going to do him earlier but was having trouble so I switched to Zane. I do not own Ninjago. But here you are! Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

"So how did you do spinjitzu earlier Jay?" You asked. You were curios and being the leader you had to make sure that you all were at your full potential with your current condition.

"Oh yeah! I did that didn't I?" Jay said remembering. "I only remembered the first time I did spinjitzu and how I did it."

"That easy?" You asked. "There's got to be more to it than that."

"Nope!" Jay said happily

"Over the planks, dodge the swords, here comes the dummy." You heard Kai say. You turned to look at him and saw him going spinjitzu! Kai then stopped. "Why was that so easy the second time around?"

"Because I told you how to do it, like the first time." Jay said. You all laughed. You wanted to try doing spinjitzu and ran the moves through your head. 'Over the planks, dodge the swords, here comes the dummy.' You were doing spinjitzu, and were enjoying it! Feeling the speed of the movements and air on your face. It has felt like forever since you have done spinjitzu. You just wanted to keep spinning.

"Cole, you can stop now." You heard Kai say from outside of your earthy tornado. You didn't want to stop, you just kept spinning but it didn't last much longer until the alarm went off, surprising you and making you fall over. Jay and Kai started to laugh at you as you got up.

"Guys, the alarms going off, we need to see what's going on." You reminded them, laughing is not what you all should be doing.

"Yeah." Jay said. "I guess." You all then started running to the control room and met up with Zane along the way. When you got into the control room you saw Nya running around working with the controls in the room.

"Great, You guys are here!" She said relived. "The systems are picking up some serpentine activity; I'm trying to track their current location, but knowing the serpentine, they are most likely mixing up some trouble with Lord Garmadon." Jay then ran over to the monitor controls to try and help out. He seemed to be doing fine with working the controls until he went to reach for the back ones.

"Dang it! My arms are too short to reach the back controls." He complained reaching for the back controls on his tip toes, causing you and Kai laugh and Nya to giggle. "It's not funny!" He snapped back blushing.

"Jay I can handle this." Nya said trying to help only making Jay frown.

"Fine." he whined stepping away from the controls, slouching down in a chair and crossing his arms. He really did seemed upset that he couldn't help. You walked over to him and sat in a chair next to him and Kai next to you as Zane went over to try and help Nya.

"Jay its ok that you can't help, being like this is hard for all of us to adapt to." You said to him.

"I know, but I just feel so useless." he replied.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" You turned around to see Lloyd walking into the room.

"Serpentine activity; trying to figure out what's going on." Kai replied.

"Cool. Can I help?" Lloyd asked.

"No." You replied quickly, maybe a little too quickly. You really didn't want him to come on the mission last night but you were severely outvoted. Lloyd seemed to ignore you though and just went over to Nya and Zane. "What is wrong with him?" You muttered.

"What is wrong with you mister grumpy pants?" Kai whispered back making you punch him in the shoulder.

"The Serpentine seem to be at an arcade and are kicking people out."

"Why are they at an arcade?" Jay asked standing up.

"I don't know but whatever it is it's probably not good." You replied back doing the same.

"Let's go!" Kai said pulling on his hood and running out the door.

"Can I come?" Lloyd asked.

"Not this time." You answered as you ran out the door after Jay soon followed by Zane. What were the serpentine and Garmadon up to?


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Kai's perspective. Read and Review please! I love to know what you think. I do not own anything from Ninjago.**

"Why are they only kicking out adults?" Jay asked as you were all watching the serpentine from a distance. "Aren't arcades usually full of children?"

"Who knows? Any ideas on how to get in there?" Cole answered. You just wanted to go out there and stop those serpentine but Cole had a pretty good grip on your shirt and wasn't letting you go anywhere.

"Wait, the serpentine are doing something." You said seeing the Serpentine point at something. Some other serpentine then started to walk in the direction the guard ones pointed.

"What are they doing?" Jay whispered. You continued to watch and saw them pulling some children walking by into the arcade. You looked at the others.

"I think I know how we can get in there." You said.

"How?" Jay asked.

"Although the plan wouldn't work for Zane. I was thinking that we could all dress in normal clothing and walk by the arcade, the serpentine would notice us and we would get dragged into the arcade."

"That's actually a pretty good idea, Maybe Zane can just come in like he is saving the day and trying to stop them and then we can reveal ourselves and fight too." Jay said.

"I've run all possibilities through my logical parameters; going in with Kai's plan is the easiest way to get in there even though it does not include me." Zane spoke.

"So we need to go get some clothes?" Jay asked.

"That's what it looks like." Cole answered.

"We need to make it quick though and get out of here unnoticed." You added. You all then snuck around the building you were hiding behind and down the block to a clothing shop, you all ran in followed by Zane and grabbed an outfit each. You grabbed a red hoodie and some pants and threw it on the counter at the same time as Jay and Cole for Zane to make the purchase, because they wouldn't let you make the purchase, apparently too young. Jay had picked out a very similar outfit to the one he wore when you went to see Cole's dad for the first time but there was two stripes instead of one. Cole had a black hoodie similar to your own and some darker black pants, again similar to the outfit he wore when you all went to see his dad, in fact his was almost exact, just a slightly different belt. You all grabbed your outfits and ran out the door, not even bothering to have the lady at the register to put it in a bag. As you were running through the alleys you all were pulling off the tags and stickers. Once you all had the tags off you looked around to see if anyone was looking and saw no one and did spinjitzu changing into the outfit. It felt nice to be wearing clothing that actually fit instead of baggy clothing. You looked at the others and saw them in your outfits.

"We ready?" Cole asked.

"Yeah, but we have to make it look convincing that we are kids." You said.

"Leave that to me, it's going to be so easy." Jay said like Lloyd when he was beating up a punching bag.

"So Zane, you need to figure out a way to get in." Cole said. "Let's go." You all walked around the corner without Zane past the arcade.

"Dude, you know that game with all those ninja and snakes?" Jay said starting an act.

"That one with Ninjago in the title?" You asked acting.

"Yeah that one. I heard there was going to be a new one coming out, I don't know when but I'm totally getting it when it does." Jay said.

"I love that game. My favorite ninja to play in it is Cole, he's totally awesome." Cole said.

"No way, Kai kicks Cole's butt." You countered back. You were getting worried the serpentine weren't noticing you.

"Hey guys! Look at those people over there; they are dressed like the snakes in the game. Those are the best costumes I've ever seen." Jay said running over to the serpentine. You and Cole followed him.

"Dude, how long did it take you to make that costume, it's the best one I've ever seen!"Jay said to the serpentine touching it. You saw the serpentine he touched look at the other slightly confused. "It even feels real!" Jay said.

"We got sssssome more kidsssss." The other serpentine said into the arcade "Three of them."

"If you come on into this place we can ssssshow you how we made them." The serpentine Jay touched said to you all.

"Sweet! We are going to have the best costumes for Halloween!" You said walking into the arcade with Jay and Cole as they opened the doors. When you entered you saw a bunch of kids huddled in a corner together surrounded by Serpentine and Garmadon in the corner of the room by the entrance. You all were grabbed by some serpentine as soon as you entered and were thrown into the corner with all the other kids, like expected.

"How many more kidsssss will you need Lord Garmadon?" The Constrictai general asked.

"A lot more." Garmadon said. You were looking around the arcade to see if Zane had got in and saw a flash a white in the back room. Zane was in and you needed to get out of this cramped space if you wanted to do spinjitzu.

"Is that that Garmadon guy from the game?" Jay asked you, still acting, whispering but not that quiet. Garmadon looked over at you three when Jay said his name.

"I think so, but what's he going to do to us, in the game he did some very evil things." You replied acting too.

"What if he is going to turn us into something with his mega weapon?" Cole said. Garmadon was now walking over to you three.

"I see we have some smart ones in here." He said to you all you looking up at him in fear, acting fear, but it still looked convincing. "I assume you know who all the ninja are?" You all nodded, "And the names of all the Serpentine tribes?" You nodded again. "List them, the ninja and the tribes." He said again having some serpentine pull you out of the pile and into another corner of the room.

"Well the ninja there is, let's see, Jay." Jay said.

"There's Kai too." You added.

"And Cole." Cole added. "What's the last one's name again?"

"I think its Zane." You answered thoughtfully. You all looked at Lord Gamradon as if asking if you were right.

"Go on." He instructed.

"The serpentine, I believe the green ones with four eyes are called Venomari and the Red ones with two heads are the Venomfangs." You said getting the Fangpyre wrong on purpose

"No the Red ones are from the Fangpyre I thought." Jay corrected.

"Oh yeah, that's what they are called." You agreed.

"And aren't the black small ones called Constrictai." Cole asked.

"Yeah I think that's right." You and Jay agreed. "What else was there?"

"Isn't there those blue ones? They are called Hypnobrai right?"

"Yeah. That's what they are called. I feel like we are forgetting one though." Cole said. "Oh yeah! There is that one tribe but they are extinct now I think. Pythor was the last one of the Anacondrai but he went missing after that big snake was defeated."

"Wasn't it called the Great Devourer?" Jay asked.

"Yeah that's what it was called." Cole said he then leaned over to you and whispered in your ear but made sure he was just loud enough for Garmadon to hear. "I heard that it was the thing that made Garmadon evil."

"Oh and Garmadon in the game he has this huge skeleton army, I think the one with the four arms is scary. Four arms can be scary." You saw Garmadon look down at his arms as you all were talking.

"Also the ninja's they all had these dragons didn't they?" Jay asked.

"Yeah, but they left them and came back when they were fighting the Great Devourer as the Ultra Dragon." You answered.

"Yeah, but they have names don't they?" Cole asked. "I thought Cole's dragon was named Rocky and Kai's was Flame."

"Yeah, they do, and Zane's dragon was named Shard and Jay's was named Wisp." You added.

"Whip is the coolest." Jay said.

"No, Rocky is so much better." Cole countered.

"Everyone knows that Flame powned all of the dragons." You said.

"Really? I thought that the Ultra dragon was better since it was all of the dragons." A voice said you all turned around.

"Oh my god! Is that Zane?" Jay said. "He looks so much cooler in person!" Zane raised an eyebrow and Jay coughed clearing his throat. "Oh yeah, sorry, I was really caught up in acting."

"Wait, what?" Garmadon said confused. You all spun in a tornado at Garmadon but he avoided them all but Cole's. You all stopped and were in you ninja suits and Cole had Garmadon's helmet on his head and fell to the ground from not being able to see. He took off the helmet and stood up.

"You all are teaching kids spinjitzu now?" Garmadon asked. "Lloyd I can understand but really, some random kids? What, are you all going to be teaching fish to do spinjitzu next?"

"No, we never taught anyone how to do spinjitzu." Jay said as he was tossed his weapon from Zane.

"Oh really, then how did you learn spinjitzu?" Garmadon asked.

"With Zane and Cole a while back from Sensei Wu. I've known it for a while, you should know that unless you had your memory washed or something. Did you get Algiers because if I remember right you are older than Sensei Wu and Sensei is pretty old?" Jay said.

"Who do you think you are?" Garmadon asked. Jay shrugged.

"Nothing much. Just Jay. You know the ninja of lighting. The one that defeated you several times." Garmadon and the Serpentine then started to laugh as well as some of the kids.

"You've got to be kidding." The Fangpyre General said laughing.

**A/N: Hey readers! I'm going to have a short section in this chapter from Garmadon's perspective! This is probably the only time I'll ever do it, I want to try and stick to the ninja's point of views.**

These kids couldn't possibly be the ninja could they? It seems impossible, but yet your mega weapon seems to have proven the impossible possible. What did the ninja do to these children to corrupt their brains? You hope they haven't been doing this to your son.

"If you are the real ninja why don't you tell ussssss how you _de-aged _in the fisssst place?" Skales said slithering up.

"Well, it all started when we went to the m-"Jay started but Kai cut him off.

"Long story short, when Garmadon was resurrecting the Grundle it affected us as well when we were on it making the Grundle living again and us younger."

"I did this to you?" You asked. You didn't even succeed in resurrecting the Daramasaurus Theropod Grundalucus so how could it have affected them. You did notice a lot of damage in the streets of Ninjago city on your way here however, maybe they were correct. "Bring a child here." You instructed a serpentine.

"Yes my lord." The serpentine responded as he ran to the children and came back with a child.

"Was there any attacks in Ninjago city recently?" You asked.

"Yeah, you right now!" He responded.

"Do you really want to see what I can do to you?" You warned. The young boy then looked really scared.

"Th-There w-was a G-Grundle in the c-city last n-night, it ma-made it impossible to sleep." He stuttered. You looked at the kids that claimed to be the ninja, correction, the kids that were the ninja.

"Take him back." You ordered the serpentine again. "And stop those ninja!" You backed off and let the serpentine do their work and the ninja fight back. You noticed they weren't as good as they normally were at their job but they were still wining. You saw the children trying to escape on the other side of the room. "Stop the children!" You ordered again. You saw the serpentine look at the children and some leave the ninja to stop the kids from leaving, but the ninja managed to do their spinjitzu and cut off the serpentine from the kids and they escaped. Dang it! They fooled your plans again! "Retreat!" You commanded and fled out the back with all the serpentine.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay! I was determined to post another chapter because I got past all of those writers blocks thanks to the help of PowerinPink. I'm going to make this chapter from no one's point of view, and again, like every time, I do not own Ninjago and Please Read and Review!**

"Well, I think that went well. I wonder what he was going to do with those kids." Jay said as the ninja were on their way back to the bounty.

"Who knows?"Cole said shrugging. "It turned out for the better that we didn't bring Lloyd this time though."

"Yeah, we could sneak in easier without him. Imagine how hard it would have been if we had him with us." Kai agreed.

"I think the way I got in would defiantly have been more difficult if I had Lloyd with me as well." Zane added leading the way.

"Hey! At least we got some new clothes out of this!" Jay said happily. Cole rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, clothes that are for kids." He mentioned.

"Hey, at least they fit better than these." Jay said pulling out on his ninja suit, making Cole and Kai laugh.

"True, true." Kai agreed, "Even though they are kid clothes they do fit us better." Cole grunted crossing his arms.

When they got back to the bounty Nya was walking across the deck and greeted them when she saw them.

"Welcome back guys! How did it go?"

"We stopped him." Jay stated. Nya then giggled.

"I see you guys had a little shopping spree." She giggled.

"They were part of our plan!" Kai answered back quickly. Nya giggled again."Explain." She said, making Jay start a long conversation on how they snuck into the arcade and stopped Lord Garmadon, and Zane went to start dinner.

"So yeah, it actually turned out for the better that we didn't bring Lloyd." Jay said finishing.

"That's actually a really smart idea. I wonder what he wanted all of those kids for."Nya wondered.

"That's what we were wondering too." Jay said.

"Whatever it was he's not doing it now." Kai stated.

"Dinner's done." Zane said walking out of the kitchen with plates of food. When everyone was done eating they cleaned up and left to go play video games.

"Ha! I beat you again!" Kai exclaimed.

"Dude, you've got to be cheating. There's no way you could win that many times in a row." Jay complained.

"Nope!" Kai replied. He then yawned making the others laugh.

"Is it time for you to take a break?" Cole asked snickering making Kai grunt. Kai then ignored him and played another round against Lloyd this time, but this time lost.

"Come on!" Kai said frustrated.

"I beat you!" Lloyd said happily throwing the stick on the floor and bouncing up and started dancing.

"You only won because I went easy on you." Kai responded.

"Kai, I saw you almost fall asleep there in the middle of the round." Jay said.

"No I did not!" Kai rejected standing up angrily making everyone snicker.

"_Right._" Jay replied extending the word longer then he needed to with hints of sarcasm. Kai then started to approach Jay with his fist clenched but tripped on the game systems wire and unplugged it making the screen on the TV go blue.

"Kai! That's not fair! I deserve credit for the win!" Lloyd complained. "Now that win has been deleted."

"Ha, it's better that way." Kai said smugly followed by a yawn.

"Yeah, I am pretty sure your t-" Jay started to say but cut off his own words with a yawn. "Gah, it's contagious!" Jay said after he finished yawning.

"I think," Cole started and yawned. "We should all go to bed."

"You all can do that; I'll probably be up a little longer." Zane said from the corner of the room where he was reading a book.

"Look at Zane, acting like he's all old, grown up and mature." Jay said opening and closing his hand like he was making it talk. He then dropped his hand back down at his side. "Zane, you have keep in mind that we technically are the same age as you."

"And you have to keep in mind that I am a robot and we have no idea when I was built." Zane countered. Jay frowned knowing he had lost the argument. They all then left the room to go back to the bedroom.

Jay, Cole and Kai all walked into their room talking and laughing like normal. Jay closed the door and turned around to see Kai and Cole had just stopped moving and saw a group of shadows in the corner of the room.

"Hello." One of the shadows said glaring at the three ninja with glowing red eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here's the rest! I know that last one was left at a cliff hanger. Again this chapter will be from no one's point of view. I do not own anything from Ninjago and Read, Review and enjoy!**

_-A couple of hours ago-_

Garmadon was pacing back and forth as the Serpentine were watching him.

"Those ninja! Even when they are kids they can defeat us!" Garmadon raged. "How can we stop them?" He yelled as he stopped pacing to look out at the City of Ouroboros full of serpentine.

"I noticed that the ninja were not fighting asssss well assss they normally do." One of the serpentine said from in the crowd.

"And how does that help us figure out how to stop them?"

"Well, they are kidssss now. Maybe we can do ssssomething like kidnap them?" Another serpentine said in the crowd. Garmadon pause making a long silence.

"Your brilliant!" He exclaimed. "We go to kidnap the ninja tonight."

_-Back in the Present-_

"Hello." Lord Garmadon said from the shadows glaring at the three ninja with his glowing red eyes.

Jay quickly spun around on his heels and flung open the door to dart down the hall followed by some serpentine. If they were going to fight they were going to need more room. Jay ran up to the deck of the ship and turned around to see that the others had followed him and some serpentine. They then got prepared to fight and heard the sound of Zane's tornado down the hall, soon to see it come up the stairs and stop next to them.

"Unexpected, right?" Jay said to Zane as he started to fight.

"Yeah, I was in the middle of a page." Zane replied fighting.

"Well let's finish this so you can get back to reading!" Kai answered before he started to do spinjitzu. The ninja had already defeated seven of the serpentine before the serpentine stopped coming up the stairs.

"Where is Lord Garmadon?" Jay asked making a laugh come from behind him. He turned around to see Skales.

"He'sssss doing other busssssinesssss at the moment. Asssss a matter of fact, he ssssshould be done now." Skales laughed again. "Retreat, and try to grab the-" Skales paused before he finished. "_Kidssss_." Jay, Kai and Cole then all got heavily swarmed with serpentine, forcing them all to do more spinjitzu. The serpentine then ran as Kai, Cole and Zane chased them until the serpentine jumped off the edge of the ship onto the ground.

"What was Garmadon doing?" Kai asked when all the serpentine were gone.

"Who knows." Cole answered.

"Guys, aren't you noticing something wrong here? Maybe like, it being too quiet?" Zane asked. Kai and Cole looked around.

"Uh oh." Kai said briefly.

"Where's Jay?" Cole finished.

"Jay?" They all asked at once. They then all looked at each other with fear and ran down the stairs through the hall opening every door looking for Jay.

"Jay, come on. This hide and seek isn't funny." Kai yelled. Cole slammed open another door and stopped.

"Um, guys. I think more than just figuredout what Garmadon was doing." Cole said looking into the room. "More than Jay is missing." Kai and Zane all ran to the door, the door to Lloyd's room to see the room with toys all over the floor and the bed sheets a mess. But there was one more thing wrong with the room. The window was wide open and the wind was blowing in. Lloyd and Jay were kidnapped.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Kai's perspective! I do not own anything from Ninjago (Do I have to Keep saying it?), Read, Review and Enjoy! I love hearing opinions!**

Lord Garmadon kidnapped Lloyd, and on top of that Jay!

"How can this be happening?" Cole asked with sadness in his voice "Where are Nya and Sensei Wu when you need them? They expect they can just leave late at night with four kids and one adult on a boat?" You walked into the room and kicked one of the toys real hard to try and let out your frustration. It didn't help.

"Arrg! They took both of them!" You raged kicking another toy.

"Kai we'll get them back." Zane said.

"We better!" You continued to rage kicking the toys around the room. You accidently kicked one out the window. "You know how hard it is going to be to get them back? Crazy hard!"

"We are going to have to wait to save them. I know that every minute that they are with them they are endanger, especially Jay, but its late and we have no idea where they are right now. We will also have a better chance at saving them if Sensei Wu and Nya are with us." Cole said to you. You sighed.

"Your right." You agreed as you stopped kick the toys."But we need to get them back as soon as we can."

"Yeah." Cole agreed.

"Then off to bed? I doubt I could read at all now." Zane said.

"Yeah. We'll tell Sensei and Nya in the morning." Cole agreed. You all walked back to the room and went to bed, only to be constantly reminded about Jay and Lloyd being kidnapped by the unusual silence.

_-The next morning-_

You woke up and got out of bed. You hated being a kid. It always took you longer to get up and down from your bunk bed. Zane and Cole were still sleeping and you looked for Jay only to be reminded again of the events that took place last night. You frown, missing Jay, and get dressed in your new outfit you all bought on your previous mission. When you are done getting ready you leave the room to go to the deck of the ship. You passed Lloyd's room on your way to the deck and took a quick glance in to see it a mess and the window still open. You decide to close the door on your way pass it so you don't have to look into it anymore. You finally make it to the deck of the ship and Nya and Sensei are still nowhere to be seen. Or wait, never mind. You could see them in the distance walking towards the ship. _They were out all night?_ You thought to yourself. You decide to wait for them to come to the ship and lean up against the rail next to the ramp onto the ship.

"Hey Kai." Nya greeted you as she walked up the ramp onto the Bounty and Sensei Wu continued to walk past you. "Up early aren't you?"

"Look who's talking, all-nighter girl. You have no idea what happened last night do you?" You asked.

"Well of course not. I wasn't here. What did happen last night?" She replied. You snorted and looked away.

"Why don't you listen?" You both paused. "Notice what's wrong?"

"No?" She replied confused.

"Like it being too quiet?"

"So what, everyone else is asleep, like you should be." Nya answered. You face palmed yourself.

"Nya, Jay talks twenty four seven, even in his sleep he talks. If you still don't get it why don't you go check out Lloyd's room?" Nya looks at you confused again and walked down the stairs to Lloyd's door. You followed her and waited for her to open the door. She opened the door and her expression changed to shock.

"What happened in here?" She asked with slight hints of worry in her voice.

"Garmadon." You answered.

"Did he take Lloyd?" She asked again.

"And Jay."

"Jay too? How? Why just them?" She asked.

"They ambushed us last night, they tried to take me and Cole to but we fought off the serpentine."

"Tell me everything." She ordered.

"Let's get Sensei too so we can tell him as well." You told her. She nodded and closed the door. You walked up to the control room with Nya behind you to see Sensei Wu in the room.

"You here to tell me about my brother and the serpentine kidnapping my nephew and Jay?" Sensei said to you as you entered the room without him even looking at you.

"Yeah." You said. _How does he know about the kidnapping? Sensei made no sense sometimes._

"Go on then." Sensei Wu instructed. You then proceeded in telling him and Nya about all the events that took place last night starting from the moment you, Jay, and Cole walked into your room. When you finished Cole came barging into the room still in his pajama's and was breathing heavily like he had just ran a marathon.

"Kai! Don't make me worry like that!" He yelled at you.

"What." You said in a monotone voice.

"Jay and Lloyd have both been kidnapped. How do we know that they won't come back and try to get us?" He continued to rant.

"Cole does have a good point Kai." Sensei Wu agreed. You grunted and crossed your arms. "In fact, I don't want either of you to go anywhere unless me, Nya or Zane are with you." He added.

"What!" Both you and Cole said at the same time.

"But what about the bathroom? I don't want to be watched while I'm using the toilet!"You yelled making Cole, Nya and Sensei laugh.

"Except the bathroom, the person watching you will just stand outside of the bathroom while you are using it." Sensei Wu confirmed. You groaned. _This is going to be torture._ "You can inform Zane when you see him when you get to your room Cole. You should not be walking around in your pajamas. Nya I would like you to escort them to their room."

"Okay." She said standing up.

"I'm going too." You told them. You both walked back to your room with Nya following not that far behind. When you got to the door Nya backed off.

"See you two later." She said as you entered the room.

"Yeah." you muttered closing the door. You turned around to see Zane just powering back on. "Hey Zane." You said as he started to sit up.

"Apparently we aren't allowed to go anywhere now without you, Nya, or Sensei Wu with us." Cole told Zane. You walked over to your bed and climbed up the ladder to sit there with your legs hanging off as Cole grabbed his clothes.

"Seems logical, with the events that took place last night." Zane said thoughtfully.

"Hmpf. Not logical, more like prison." You complained swinging your feet as they dangled.

"Pretty much." Cole agreed. As he started changing clothes in the bathroom.

"It only makes sense though that if Garmadon tried to kidnap all of you he will try to do it again. Now that Garmadon knows about you and we know what Garmadon wants, you two are constantly in danger." Zane informed. You sighed.

"Yeah." You said in a still complaining tone. "I won't like it though."

"I won't either, but we have to do what will keep us safe." Cole said now dressed in his outfit he got on the mission as well. All three of you walked out of the room together and headed to the main control room to see Sensei Wu sitting drinking his tea.

"Where were you and Nya last night anyway?" You decided to ask.

"Just out running some errands." Sensei replied. You frowned at his vague response.

"When are you three going to go out searching for Jay and Lloyd?" Nya asked walking in.

"When we figure out where they are." Cole replied with irritation in his voice.

"Assuming that they are expecting us to go after them to retrieve the two of them, I am calculating that Garmadon would have the two of them heavily guarded." Zane said.

"So have the computer give a sonar sweep of Ninjago for the places with the heaviest Serpentine activity?" You recommended unsure.

"I'm on it." Nya said from over by the monitor. The map popped up on the screen and a few red dots appeared showing where some serpentine were. None of the places had very many, five at the most in one location, and not very many spots with them.

"Why is there so little Serpentine?" Cole asked.

"Bridge give me a sonar sweep of Ninjago 20 feet below surface." Zane ordered the computer. You, Cole and Nya all looked at him but shrugged and looked back at the monitor and BAM! Thousands of red dots. All in one location too.

"That place again?" You got a chill down your back. All the dots were in the big underground fortress that the serpentine had interconnected all the tombs to a while back. You were last there when you went to try and steal the three fang blades while Pythor was getting the fourth.

"They must be holding them there." Cole said pointing and crossing his arms again.

"Yeah, that's where we have to go." You agreed. You, Cole and Zane all ran to leave the Bounty doing spinjitzu to change into your suits but got stopped by Sensei Wu.

"Bring Nya with you. You're going to need the help." He instructed. You all nodded and Nya ran off to go equip into her armor. When she came flying over you, you all left to head for the Serpentine tomb.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: First-timer Lloyd Point of View! I do not own anything from Ninjago and read and review like always!**

You woke up to find yourself in a room with Jay. For some reason Jay was shackled to the wall by his hands and feet. Why weren't you shackled to the wall like him? Jay looked like he was still unconscious. You looked around the room to find it actually furnished nicely. It was a bed room. There was a couch, TV, and a bed. Everything as black grey and red in color. You looked around for a way out and spotted a big iron door. You walked over to the door and tried to open it. Locked. Jay moaned behind you. You turned around to look at him to see him just starting to wake up. You see Jay shake his head like trying to clear his thoughts and then he looks at his hand.

"What? Why am I shackled to the wall?" He asked flatly. He sounded tired. Soon you say worry ad fear grow onto his face quickly to be replaced by anger. "Why am a shackled to the wall?!" He repeated again but this time yelling. He started tugging to try and get his hand free. The chain were jingling non stop.

"Dude, calm down." You told him his head wiped around to look at you, his teeth bared but he relaxed when he realized who you were. "Why aren't you shackled to the wall? That's not fair."

"I don't know. It was probably my dad's orders knowing him." You replied. You heard the door click like it was being unlocked and turned to look at it with Jay. You watched a serpentine walk into the room holding a tray with what looked like food and some silverware. Jay started to growl and started yanking on the chains again like he was trying to get at the serpentine. You watched the serpentine look over at him and then you as he sat down the tray on a table. You started to spinjitzu at the serpentine, doing Jay a favor, and say the Serpentine get fear on his face as he fled from the room locking the door again. Jay relaxed again and you looked over at him to see him looking at the tray. You walked over to the tray to look at it.

"I wouldn't eat that if I were you. You don't know what they did with it. I could be poisoned or something." Jay told you.

"I'm not going to eat it; you think I didn't think of that?" You replied. "Perfect." You said to yourself grabbing a fork of the tray.

"What?" Jay asked. You bent one of the tines, snapping it off. You grabbed the butter knife off of the tray and walked over to Jay holding them up grinning and showing him.

"What are you going to do with those?" Jay asked. You laughed.

"You think that with my years at Darkley's, opening the serpentine tombs, and playing pranks that I wouldn't know how to pick a lock?" You kneel down to one of his foot shackles and start fiddling with the lock. Soon you hear a click and you pull out the fork tine and butter knife and pull open the shackle and Jay instantly fell lower on that side making him crooked.

"Ow, ow ,ow, ow, ow." Jay kept saying over and over again. You looked up at him to see all his weight was on one of his arms. You stood up and quickly looked around for something to try and help him. Your eyes fall on a chair and you dart over to it and pull it over for him.

"Put your foot on that." You told Jay and he did as you told him.

"Thanks." He said after he got his foot on the chair.

"Don't thank me yet." You replied and kneeled down to unlock the other foot shackle. I clicked and you did the same with it and he put it up onto the chair. You reached up to unlock one of his hand shackles but couldn't reach it.

"Blah, I'm too short to reach those ones." You told him. You saw Jay look around the room.

"There's another chair over there." He said pointing over the cuff. He winced. "Ow." You look over at where he point and saw the chair and went and pulled it over and stood up on top of it. You then unlocked the cuff and let Jay's hand free. He started shaking it around from it being in pain. You jumped off the chair and pulled it around onto the other side of him and unlocked his other wrist and he instantly dropped it down to about stomach area and started to rub the wrist.

"Thanks." He said again jumping down from the chair. "Now to figure out how to get out of here."

"I think the only way out of here is that door over there." You said pointing.

"Well then, I know exactly how we are going to get out." Jay said.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Next chapter is here! It is from no one's point of view and I do not own Ninjago. I would really appreciate it if you read and review!**

"How can we get out? That door is bolted shut!" Lloyd asked Jay.

"I can't tell you, they probably have hidden cameras and microphones hidden in here and are probably listening to our conversation right now." Jay answered.

"You really think they have camera's in here?" Lloyd said in a monotone voice.

"Yeah there's actually one right over there." Jay mentioned pointing over into the upper corner of the room.

"Oh, wow. I- wow. Why am I so surprised?" Lloyd asked.

"Maybe because you didn't think there were any?" Jay responded. Jay walked over to the door and sat crisscross on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Lloyd asked walking over to him.

"Siting." Jay answered.

"Why?" Lloyd asked again.

"Because I can." Jay answered. Lloyd sighed at his vague responses and sat down with him. The two of them sat there for the longest time in an awkward silence. Soon the door opened and Jay jumped to his feet only to stop when he saw it was Garmadon.

"I see you got your friend out of the cuffs." Garmadon said closing the door.

"What are you going to do to us?!" Jay asked.

"Us? I think you mean you." Garmadon answered.

"I'm don't want to be treated any better than him dad!" Lloyd protested.

"Son, you don't even know what you are asking." Garmadon told him.

"Well you should treat him the same way you would treat me!" Lloyd spat. "Why would you even trap me in a room? What because you can't trust me. Oh, look there's Lloyd going on a rampage killing everything in sight. No, I'm not like that dad."

"Lloyd. I can't do that for you." Garmadon told him. "I didn't want to trap you in a room either, it was the serpentine that wanted you in here; they were going to put you in a cage, I was lucky enough to get them you put you in here."

"And why can't he be treated the same way as me." Lloyd asked pointing at Jay.

"Evil in my blood, it's running throu-" Garmadon started to say.

"No, you really aren't evil. If you were evil, you wouldn't care a bit for me, you would have had the serpentine all killed off by now, I would just be you doing evil stuff!" Lloyd said cutting him off. "In reality, you only think you are evil and are trying to be evil, even though you are just a soft kitten on the inside,"

"Is that how you want it to be then? I can definitely have the serpentine go shove you in a cage like they were going too!" Garmadon spat back.

"Fine! See if I care! You're not my family anymore, and you never will be. You left me years ago. You were never my father!" Lloyd spat back. Garmadon glared at him for a while and Lloyd did as well until Garmadon turned to head for the door. When Garmadon left the room they heard him say one last thing.

"Lock them in the cage." He ordered the serpentine followed by the door being slammed shut and locked.

"Nice going Lloyd. Now there is no way we are getting out of here on our own." Jay commented in sarcasm.

"I actually might care to differ." Lloyd said pointing over at a vent hidden in a corner.


	14. Chapter 14

Jay sat at the table poking around his food with his fork as he you held a very flat expression on his face.

"Are you going to eat?" Lloyd asked him. He shook his head no and pushed his plate towards the center of the table.

"Jay, what's going on?" Cole asked Jay knowing something was up. Jay never turned down one of Zane's meals, no one did.

"I don't feel like we are safe ever anymore, we can hardly defend ourselves when we are like this." Jay retorted motioning to his body. "The only way I feel we would be safe is if we were normal again."

"I think all three of us feel like that." Cole responded trying to comfort him.

"Now you all know what I feel like!" Lloyd said throwing his hands in the air.

"Really? Why didn't you ever tell us that before?" Kai asked in disbelief.

"Because I thought you guys would think I was joking." Lloyd mumbled as he started to fiddle with his fingers and look at the floor. The ninja all looked at each other and back to Lloyd.

"Why?" Jay asked finally.

"I just felt like you guys wouldn't understand what I was feeling. I would always be watching you all run off and fight and you would leave me here all by myself to train. Training is all you guys ever let me do, playing videogames sometimes if I am lucky. Training can get boring and exhausting though, I need more action in my life." Lloyd explained.

"Wow, I never thought of it like that." Jay said to himself.

"We were just trying to keep you safe, as the green ninja, if anything happened to you, we would be our fault and Ninjago could possibly be doomed." Cole said to him.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm the green ninja so I am so important that I can't do anything." Lloyd responded irritated. The ninja all looked at each other again.

"You want to go on missions with us more? You did put up a good fight earlier today." Kai asked and Lloyd looked at them like he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You serious?" Lloyd asked thinking they were joking.

"Sure." Jay replied.

"Yes!" Lloyd said jumping up and start dancing and making everyone laugh. Sensei Wu stood up.

"Students, I would like to talk to you. Zane you can stay here." Cole, Kai and Jay all looked at each other and followed Sensei Wu out the door.

"What is it Sensei?" Jay asked when they were all in private.

"I think it is time I gave this to you all." Sensei Wu replied handing Cole a thermos.

"What is it?" Cole asked looking at the thermos he held in his hand.

"It is called Tomorrow's Tea; it will return you all to your proper age. All you have to do is be exposed to the mist from it." He answered.

"Really?" Kai asked like he didn't believe him.

"What about Lloyd?" Jay asked, "Didn't we just make him really happy? What if us becoming older again makes him uncomfortable around us again?"

"That is for you to all decide." Sensei answered and walked out of the room.

"What do you all want to do?" Kai asked.

"Let's talk to Lloyd." Cole replied and they all walked out of the room, careful with the tea, and found Lloyd.

"Lloyd? We need to talk." Cole said when they found him. Lloyd looked at the nervously but walked over.

"What?" He asked.

"Sensei gave us this tea, and it is supposed to make us older. We were worried that you would feel left out again though, and we don't want you to feel like that." Jay responded.

"Yeah? What do I have to do with you all using that tea?" Lloyd asked with slight sadness in his voice.

"Well, maybe you could use it with us?" Jay replied unsure and getting a look shot at him from Kai and Cole.

"You would really do that?" Lloyd asked in shock.

"N-" Kai started to say but got cut off by Cole.

"I Think so. Yes."

"Want to do it now then?" Jay asked.

"Sure." Cole, Kai and Lloyd all replied at once.

"Ready?" Cole said raising his arm with the thermos in it "Three. Two. One." And he threw it on the ground making it shatter and mist to fill the room. Eventually the mist cleared away to leave them all standing there coughing. They all looked down at themselves.

"Yes!" Kai, Cole and Jay all cheered at the same time and Lloyd just remained in place staring at his body in awe.

"Whoa, Lloyd." Jay said looking at him and Lloyd looking up and running off to the bathroom. The ninja all ran after him.

"Lloyd where are you going?" Jay asked as they were running but got no response. When they got to the bathroom they saw him standing there staring into his reflection in the mirror.

"Whoa." Lloyd eventually said and brought his hand up to his mouth. "Whoa, my voice changed a little too."

"You done?" Kai asked breaking his moment.

"Guys, I'm older." Lloyd said spinning around to look at them.

"No really? I didn't notice!" Kai responded sarcastically.

"Let's go tell the others." Jay said.

"Yeah!" Lloyd exclaimed running down the hall.

"He sure does still act like a kid." Cole stated making them all laugh and follow him.

**A/N: There you go! I finished! I am so happy; this is the first fanfiction I ever finished! This was fun to write and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did! Please read some of my other fanfictions! I'll probably start posting another fanfiction soon too so keep an eye out for that! Please tell me what you thought of my fanfiction! I would love to know what you thought and I have a couple of questions!**

**What was your favorite part of this fanfiction?**

**How do you think I can improve my writing?**

**You don't have to answer those questions; you could even just answer one of them, but thank you so much for reading this though! I appreciate that you took the time to read it, and keep those Reviews coming! I love you guys!**


End file.
